Katrien Haccou
Katrien Haccou is a politician from the Narikatonisches Reich and former leader of the Group for Freedom in Darnussia. She is well known as being one of the most outspoken opponents of the TE government. She has been a foremost member of the opposition to Fascism worldwide. Life Early Life Haccou was born Katrien Saskia Welterust on the 7th of January 4150. She was brought up free though her parents lived in poverty. She experienced a great amount of racism as a young child from Dundorfian children. She did well in school and was able to go to a prestigious college. Quickly interested in politics, she met Willem Haccou in 4168 at a debate and quickly married him afterwards, having a child with him in 4172, a daughter named Saskia, after Katrien's mother. Oppression Haccou was, like most Darnussians, horrified when the TE won in 4173. She has her rights quickly cracked down on, and her life collapsed, her young child being taken away from her and herself being enslaved for a rich Dundorfian man. For the next 20 years, she lived as a slave in ramshackle conditions and was mistreated, assaulted and raped by her master. This made her grow to become a radical, and to fight against segregation and slavery. She ran away and lived secretly, gathering support amongst anti-slavery Dundorfians. Early GVV years Originally a small party, the GVV was founded as a way for Darnussians to gain support from anti-slavery Darnussians. Katrien was the leader behind it all, orchestrating an agenda that was firstly against social inequality. The party was also economically centre-right. After the first election the GVV contested, she became the rightful claimant for a seat, but was unable to take it up as Darnussians couldn't enter the parliament. She had Dundorfian allies retain the fight as she tracked down her husband and child and helped them escape. Deputy Reichskanzler After her party and its allies won the 4187 election, she was able to finally ban segregation and slavery and took her seat in parliament. She chose to become Deputy Reichskanzler, rather than taking charge of a ministry. Her party moved its attention slowly towards matters like religion and the economy. Her party's message quickly became one of centrism and centre-rightism, creating bills to allow schools the freedom to have school prayers and allowing missionaries into the country. While it clashed with its coalition partners on the subject of AIGAT and the AU, the coalition remained strong. Finance Spokesperson After supremely disappointing election results in which the TE came back to government, Haccou stepped down as party leader and was then appointed Finance Spokesperson by the new leader of the party, Saartje Gasner. She was more vocal after losing office and was angry about TE policies being reinstated. Personal Life Haccou is married to Willem Haccou still to this day, and her daughter Saskia is currently 15 and in secondary education. Her family has kept out of the limelight since segregation ended for their own personal security.